


#3 Death

by Averia



Series: Agent 37 [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did they have to follow him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	#3 Death

He can hear Tiger screaming into his ear but all he sees are the two people he lost today and the boy who never got to see his father alive. Tanner fell in front of his own son, the son he wanted to meet so badly even giving up his guns and the eyes of Paragon. His son will never forget the blood and the broken body. Dick knows.

Why did they have to follow him? He should be angry at Tiger and Alia, _but he_ should have been able to realise they would follow, should have been able to stop Tanner from being shot, should have been able to stop Alia from being shot.

He is an Agent, but he craves being a hero again.   


End file.
